Move Along
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: [OneShot] She had lost Sasuke, Naruto had left, now the next two years Sakura will struggle but she won't be alone. Slight SakuLee


Hi there, this is my first Naruto fic and one shot! I was really in a crappy mood but I heard WIND the first Naruto song and it cheered me up.

I do not own Naruto

WARNING: spoilers

* * *

"SASUKE! Even if I have family…friends…if you leave…then I'll be alone"

Silence.

Her tears burn down her skin, plunging down to the cold earth, damn it! Why wouldn't he say anything? "If … if you don't leave then I promise to make you happy…"

Still silence.

Her voice wavering she knew she wasn't getting to him but she couldn't let him go, not to that path "If…If you have to leave then take me with you and I'll help you…I don't know how…"

The boy turned to her, his eyes cold, taunting, a smirk appeared from his lips as he look to her his lips moved still in that taunting manner "you still annoying" he simply said and begin to leave. Her heart cried out to him she refused to lose him, like this.

"I'LL SCREAM!" She threatened. She felt a cold breeze and from behind she only heard a rush voice saying thank you, she then saw black.

Slowly she had opened her eyes, when the sun's rays shined upon her. Slowly she raised form the bed and look to Konoha, it was a beautiful day the village bustled with businesses, school, and reconstruction. She sighed but to her it wasn't beautiful nor happy it, alone.

Sasuke had betrayed the leaf; he had gone to the darkness. Tears came back remembering the fateful night; she was too weak so she couldn't stop him. The tears crashed down when she recalled begging Naruto to bring him back and to her shock and horror seeing the poor boy bandaged head to toe, she had overheard him and Shikamaru talk; he couldn't stop Sasuke.

That day she felt her heart break but also that day was when she began to find her own, she would get Sasuke back with Naruto, she would be stronger so she could save Sasuke and so Naruto would never be in danger on her behalf, that immature girl of here had break and with the pieces something else emerged.

She was now under Tsunade's charge and her life as a medic Nin had begun. She bit her lip; if that was so why even now she wanted to break? Just cry all night? Sasuke was gone and Naruto left with Jiraya for two years and Kakashi was busy with missions.

Team seven, as she knew it crumbled.

She admitted that she was still a child for having these feelings even though she was trying so hard to move along but sometimes loneliness got the better of her, in the times where she least expect it. She left the window and went to dress.

She needed to move along after all it be two years until she go with Naruto to save Sasuke.

* * *

She groaned; she was sore all over, Tsunade was a slave driver! Stretching her arms she walked down the streets of Konoha, she had gotten a little taller and she had gotten a new haircut. She then noticed the Ichikaru ramen restaurant, She stopped looking to it, before her a faded image of Naruto was sitting on those brown stool's happily slurping down the ramen, Iruka was besides him. The blonde was bragging about a new technique while Iruka smiled and nodded, listening to Naruto's newest adventure.

She blinked and they were no more.

Her smile immediately turned to a frown she looked away and walked from the stand. Hurrying along she pay no noticed of her environment nor the people she had walked until she had found herself at a very familiar place.

The first training grounds team 7 had come.

The breeze picked up, the emerald green grasses swayed to it like a melody to a flute, the trees swayed to the dance for the wind. She only looked remember the first training lesson they had had with Kakashi-sensei, that point the empty feeling came back and consumed her body whole. She clenched her chest trying her hardest to not let it overcome her.

Alas, the tears had won the battle and she had fell to her knees in defeat. "Damn..." she said between sobs. She said she be stronger she decided no matter what she would become stronger so she could be of some use. Then how come these pangs of loneliness came back to eat her from within? The sobs grew harder, was Sasuke was still alive even? Did he even care about her and Naruto? Naruto--was he even ok? It had only been six months and she had heard nothing from him.

Even something from the other teams would be a comfort but they too were preoccupied. She stood up wiping away the tears "What I wouldn't do for a hug…" she said aloud.

"…Sakura-san…"

She jerked and much to her surprised and embarrassment she had found Rock standing before her. "Lee…" she only said. She immediately smiled masking the pain she was suffering only a matter of moments ago. "Lee you scared me!" she laughed. Lee looked to her solemnly "Sakura-san…forgive me…" he began. She look to him, for what?" she ask.

"I, the beautiful green beast has failed you" he began.

She shook her head "Lee…Nothing is you fault; I'm fine see" she gave a cheeky grin. Unfortunately Lee didn't buy it "Sakura-san, you try so hard to be strong! My beautiful angel is so brave!" he posed, it was a natural reaction but he hoped that he bring an actual smile compare to the facade she wore.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and looked to the training field "I still remember Naruto receiving Sennin Goroshi" she began. She turned toward a bustle of trees "And over there was when Kakashi used his Genjutsu on me…ugh I was so scared that I foamed at the mouth" she laughed at this.

"And Sasuke…"

"I can't believe that was only a couple of months ago…" she trailed off. "Sakura-san…" Lee began. He could see her tremble; the war of emotion was raging throughout her tiny body. She turned around towards him "well what can you do?" she asked.

Lee walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder "Forgive me for this action, Sakura-san" he spoke, his hands slid to her back and in a fleeting moment pull her into a tight embrace. "Lee?" she thought. Lee savored the feel of her, he knew he should have asked for her permission but he felt that this called for a bit of impoliteness.

"I said that I would always protect you, and I failed…." he spoke. Sakura knitted her brows "Lee, but I haven't been in danger though," she protested. Lee shook his head "Sakura-san, I failed to protect you from the loneliness of your heart, the pain of the past" he explain to her. She froze. He held her firmly "Forgive the green beast for his impudence…" he finished.

"I can only imagine how hard it was for you but…" he let go of the hug and busted out the nice guy pose, his teeth making a gigantic PING! "Like the wind in the springtime of youth you will keep moving no matter what! You will keep you word to Naruto-kun and be stronger and then you, him will bring back Sasuke! If not then I'll run 1,000 laps from Konoha to Sunagakure nonstop! Or better yet, do 500--NO NINE hundred pushups in the hot sun covered in honey over a giant mound of fire ants!" With that he wink to seal the deal.

"Importantly of all, I promise that you won't be alone" he added. Sakura look to him in awe "lee…" she trailed off, the tears burning in her eye's they busted down her cheeks, she threw herself to him and sobbed in her chest. He was surprised yet overjoyed for her actions, in truth he had thought his love was nothing more then an infatuation but the past months only proved him wrong. His arms secured themselves around her and held the pink hair girl.

The wind blew hard, making some leaves bid farewell to the branches and flew into the sky to an unknown journey that only the clouds could see from afar. In all of that Sakura begin to find her own way.

A year had past and needless to say Sakura was definitely stronger, apparently she had latent superhuman strength, so Tsunade-sama was training her to control it. She let a grin come to her face 'Wait until Naruto see what I can do" she mused. She sighed; she wondered how the dobe was doing.

She sighed and look to the sky, the wind blew and the clouds beckon to her wind, for the longest moment of her time she only stared to the clouds, slowly an arm raise, her hand outreach towards something, beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, something only she could see. She suddenly closed it into a fist.

'Naruto…Sasuke…wait for me'

With that she begin to walk away she was going to be late for the Chuunin exams; after all she had more training.

She still had a year and a half left.

Fin

* * *

Ok, so it was pointless and I'm sorry if I made any characters OOC thanks for dropping bye

fOX


End file.
